


Kept

by prairiecrow



Series: Gumshoe AU [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Gangsters, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment between two people who shouldn't be together in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 1920's DS9 "Gumshoe AU" that airandangels and blossom_morphine started on Tumblr, in which Garak is a gangster and Julian is a brash young doctor who's set up a public health clinic on Skid Row.

"Oh, this is  _impossible_ ," Julian murmured into the thin pillow, his eyes drifting closed, but he didn't sound like he was really protesting. Or at least Garak certainly hoped that he wasn't, given what a cool grey Cardassian hand was doing at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Of course it's impossible," Garak replied in a similar tone, letting his fingers begin to trace the strong straight line of the younger man's spine. They lay facing each other in the golden glow of a single lamp on the bedside table; the quality of the light made the expanse of Julian's toffee-brown skin richly radiant, and hid the worst sins of the low-rent hotel room that surrounded them and kept their secret from the rest of the world. "That's what makes it so vitally necessary — for both of us, I think."  
  
He could see only half of the doctor's smile. That made it no less devastating. "For both of us," Julian acquiesced, opening those lovely eyes to shoot Garak a glance half solemn and half teasing. "A ruthless gangster and a crusader for the public health —"  
  
"Not  _entirely_  ruthless," Garak protested, looking wounded. "As I should hope you — "  
  
Julian interrupted in his turn by leaning up and in, soothing the hurt twist of Garak's mouth with a gentle kiss. "All right then," he whispered against Garak's lips, fixing Garak with that mesmerizing hazel gaze at close range, "let's try that again: a gangster who's capable of being very generous with a certain crusader, and a crusader who's not half as virtuous as he should be. Better?"  
  
"Better," Garak agreed, trying not to let the sensation of that silky warm body pressed against his visibly shake his composure. "Speaking of abandoning your virtue... tell me, my dear, have you given any consideration to my proposal of making you a kept boy?" He slid his hand all the way down, to cup and caress the fine, pert little ass that was one of Julian's most outstanding charms. "I promise I'd make it worth your while. Expensive clothes, a far more beautiful place to live than Skid Row, all the money you could ever spend…"  
  
"I'm sure you would." Julian's lush mouth was frowning ever so slightly now, but his arm was slipping around Garak's waist and his eyes were shining with the strange joy that always filled them during these stolen moments. "But I have everything I want already — a challenging career, the satisfaction of helping those who need it most... and you."  
  
It seemed prudent to let the matter go after that, and for a little while all was kisses and gliding gripping hands and sighs that started contented and became more emphatic with each passing minute, until Garak was on top again and Julian was whimpering in his ear, that exquisite needy little sound that told Garak the boy was ready, and more than ready, and would he  _please_  get on with it?  
  
When they had subsided again into a panting tangle of limbs, Julian whispered again, this time against his shoulder: "It's still impossible…"  
  
Garak exhaled a breathless laugh and pressed a kiss into his paramour's ruffled hair. "But oh, so very worth it."  
  
THE END


End file.
